Bella and the Grizzly
by Princess Aziza
Summary: You know how Bella wanted to see a vampire hunt? Well, now's her chance! She runs into a grizzly bear when she's camping, and we all know which Cullen loves grizzly!


**Just a little one shot i thought of a while ago. Don't ask me how i thought of it- honestly, i don't remember. **

**disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

"Edward, I'll be fine," I said for the hundredth time. "Alice hasn't seen anything bad happening, and you'll be back Sunday."

"I know, but they're only human, love," Edward replied.

"Charlie said it's fine, we won't be going far. I promised to bring my cell phone just in case something does happen."

"Edward, come on. Camping with her classmates isn't gonna do anything but give her a few scratches," Emmett grumbled from the doorway.

"Emmett!" I jumped; I hadn't heard him enter- stupid vampire brothers who can walk silently. I envied them. What are you doing here?"

"Dragging my idiotic brother from this room." Emmett sighed. "Everyone's getting impatient, and that includes Stanley and Newton."

"I don't trust him," Edward snarled.

"Angela will be there, sleeping in my tent, which can only hold two people. He can't try anything with Jess clinging to him like a burr. Besides, you haven't hunted in almost two weeks."

Edward sighed. "Fine. But I'm calling you the second I get to my house."

I grinned. "Perfect."

He pecked me lightly on the lips. "I'll see you Sunday, love." And he was gone, Emmett towing him out the door.

"Emmett, I can walk, you know." Edward's annoyed voice drifted from outside. I inwardly snorted. I used that argument on him all the time. Does he listen? No.

Although, it _could _have something to do with the fact that I can't walk across a flat surface without tripping.

"Bye, Bella!" Emmett called. Then silence. I peeked out my window and saw that the Jeep was gone. I packed my camping bag and walked downstairs. After checking all the doors and windows (even locking the my room window), I grabbed my truck keys, my bags, and headed off to Mike's parent's store.

* * *

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica called after I stepped out of my truck. Mike practically glowed last week when I told him I was coming; the same look was on his face now. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. When would he realize that I didn't want to be anything other than friends?

Angela waved at me. "Hi, Bella. Lauren and Tyler are here, Ben had some last minute plans, we were just waiting on you."

"Well, I'm here. Let's go."

Lauren and Tyler walked out of the store. Lauren scowled at me, and Tyler smiled.

"You mind if we all take the Suburban? It's the biggest car here," Mike said. Everyone shrugged. We grabbed my bag. Angela, Mike, Tyler, and I had each packed one little duffle bag, a sleeping bag, and Mike and I had tents while Jessica and Lauren brought a full suitcase apiece. No tents, probably no sleeping bags. Great. Angela looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Let's get these in the back. Bella, you can sit up front," Mike said. Jess glared at me.

"I'll sit in back with Angela."

His face fell. "Please?"

"Sorry."

He sighed but accepted it. He let Jess ride shotgun, Lauren and Tyler sat in the middle seats, and Angela and I called the seats furthest from the gossip queen and the blonde bimbo.

"What were they thinking?" Angela asked me under her breath once Lauren and Jess were sufficiently distracted. "If we're hiking, I refuse to drag those things behind me when they get tired. You know the guys won't do it unless it suits them. Plus, we have to carry the two tents and our stuff. And who needs hair straighteners when they're camping, anyway? Not like there'll be electricity," she grumbled. I was shocked. Angela wasn't like this, as a rule.

"They insulted Ben," she said in response to my curious looks. Oh.

* * *

"You never told me we were hiking!" Lauren shrieked. "If I had known, I wouldn't have come, or I would have at least brought better shoes."

"There is no way I'm walking through mud in these heels," Jessica scoffed.

_Well, too bad. You knew we were going to be hiking, you should have come prepared, _I thought.

Half an hour of hiking later (Lauren and Jess complaining the whole time, as they were forced to walk through mud and carry their bags) we finally reached the clearing that Mike and Tyler had chosen for our campsite. Mike set up his and Tyler's tent while Angela and I worked together to set ours up. We finished in twenty minutes. It took him twenty minutes just to figure out which pole went where. Angela and I put our stuff in the two person tent before the bimbos claimed it. They whined when they found there was no room. They sat in the drizzling rain until the five person tent was set up. Their stuff, and them, took up half the space. The boys were probably cramped in the corner.

* * *

The next couple of days flew by quickly. We were close to Edward's and my meadow, but only I knew that. But I didn't know how far away it was, and I could get lost easily. So I listened to my iPod for the majority of the weekend. When the battery died, I read. Edward called me before I went to bed, so I felt more than ready to go home Sunday morning. It didn't help that the bimbos did nothing but complain all weekend. Before sunrise I went a few dozen yards away behind a tree to relieve myself. I couldn't wait to take a real shower and use a real toilet. Camping sucks. I had a flashlight, so I could see. Dawn was just approaching, giving me enough light to see without the flashlight, when I heard a rustling in the bushes. At first I thought Mike or Tyler was playing a trick on me, until I saw the grizzly's face peering out from in between the branches. I inhaled and backed away slowly. It followed me, backing me up against a tree. It growled and raised its huge paw. I closed my eyes and waited to feel the sharp claws rake across my delicate human flesh.

Something flew by me and knocked the bear off its feet. I opened my eyes when I heard a booming laugh that I would know anywhere.

Emmett!

He was wrestling with the bear, holding its flailing front legs down. I gasped and watched him flip the bear over and send it skidding twenty feet into another tree. It trembled under the force of the collision. The bear stood up slowly, painfully, and roared at Emmett. He chuckled and roared back, a more ferocious sound that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He pounced on the bear and broke its neck. His face was lost in the bear's fur, but I knew he was drinking its blood. Good thing I couldn't smell it. A hand flew over my mouth, and I almost gasped. A voice hissed in my ear, "Stay completely silent until he's done. Otherwise, he might hurt you. Or worse."

I breathed in her scent slowly, calming my heart. She smelled like roses and pure rain. I knew it was her because it wasn't raining at the moment.

Rosalie kept her hand over my mouth until Emmett stood up and walked over to us. I watched him carefully. He laughed, and Rosalie removed her hand from my mouth. I sighed in relief.

"Only Bella would be out here when a grizzly comes along. You're just lucky I was nearby, or it'd have killed you before Edward got here."

I smiled. "Thanks, Em."

He grabbed me in a bear hug. "No prob, little sis." He released me. "Your friends are calling you. Get out of here and call Edward and Alice asap. They were freaking out on the phone. Come over to our house when you get back."

Before they could disappear, I said, "It wasn't so bad. And it didn't creep me out."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "What wasn't?"

"Watching a vampire hunt."

"Well, it could have been deadly if the wind shifted or if you made a sudden movement." Emmett looked serious, and he never looks serious. Except after the baseball game.

I nodded. "Thanks, guys."

"Like I said, Bella, no problem. It was fun!" Emmett laughed again. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Strange human," she muttered, smirking. I blushed lightly. They disappeared.

I got back to the site to find everyone almost packed up. My stuff was outside of the tent, which Tyler and Angela were taking down. She saw me and rushed to my side.

"There you are! Are you okay? We heard a couple of bears, and thought-"

I hugged her. "Ange, I'm fine. I heard the noise and came back. I had to walk slow, cause they could have been close and I didn't want to let them hear me."

She nodded, accepting my lie, and finished putting the tent away. I packed my stuff and put my cell in my pocket so I could call Edward when I got in the car.

* * *

I sat in the back of the Suburban with Angela, who was dozing off. They woke up early and only a soda was keeping Mike awake now. Everyone else was asleep.

"Bella!" Alice cried the second her phone rang. I heard sighs and chatter in the background. "You're okay, right?"

"Not a scratch on me," I confirmed.

"Good. I'm sorry I couldn't see it earlier, but when I did it was too late. I feel so bad!"

"Alice!" I said softly, cutting her off. "It's not your fault. You can't see everything. Emmett got the bear, the wind didn't shift, Rosalie kept me quiet, and I'm talking to you right now. I'll drive over there as soon as I get my truck from the store, and then you can double and triple check that I'm okay."

"All right. Here's Edward."

"Bella," my angel's voice said from the other end. "You're lucky I can read minds, otherwise I wouldn't have believed Em and Rose and would have rushed down there the instant I saw Alice's vision."

"Nice to know you have so much faith in us, Eddie!" Rosalie cried from another room.

"I can now successfully say that I have seen a wild bear and lived to tell the tale."

"You see why it's so dangerous hanging out with vampires?"

"Yes, because wild grizzlies decide to attack me on a daily basis," I said dryly.

"With your luck, who knows?"

"Alice."

Edward laughed. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

I was bombarded with hugs when I reached the Cullen doorstep. After everyone was reassured I was safe, I plopped down on the couch.

"I'm never going camping with humans again!"

* * *

**ASHLEY**


End file.
